the girl who put everything into place
by key95
Summary: this is a story about a girl leaving with her mother when she was very young. Coming back home after 13 years not knowing what to do . luckily for her though her dads come back home but they don't come together thats when the journey really begins .


**Prologue: a forgotten fifteen year old granddaughter called Yasmin Masood rocks back on to Albert square after been away for so long larger than life.**

One morning in mid-January a young women called Yasmin Masood is heading to London to visit her relatives maybe her farther too?. Half 'n' hour later the train arrived in Walford London where yasmin gotten off the train with a suitcase in hand.

She headed out the station to find her relatives who live in London but doesn't know where to start. Luckily for her though she had piece of paper in her handbag at the same time Amira phoned her to see if shes okay.

Meanwhile yasmin strolled down a street where she didn't really know and the next she knew she'd bumped into her granddad masood Ahmed .

Yasmin: oh im really sorry did I hurt …. She trailed off then realised who it was

Yasmin: granddad?

Masood: yasmin is that you? Oh come here

He pulled her into a hug

Yasmin: yeah it's me, it's really good to see you granddad

After the reunion everything fell into place for her, which are a good sign she thought she might stick around other than go.

One hour later she nervously went into her granddads house not knowing what to expect. Minutes later a really tall bloke came walking through with his girlfriend Alice Branning.

He looked at her in astonishment then stuttered her name under his breath

Tamwar: yas, yasmin ?

Yasmin: yes ? and you are ?

He gasped

Tamwar: tam, tamwar your uncle

She held out her warm hand to shake tamwars hand with a smile on her face . clearly wanting to ask questions but didn't as she explained everything in her own time. Yasmin sat down on the sofa in the living room whilst her granddad Masood was making her a cup of tea as well as himself and tamwar 'n' Alice.

He offered yasmin a place to stay for a while just until her dad and Christian get back from America

The morning after yasmin took a stroll to the local supermarket called the minute mart to buy groceries. Half way across the world Christian her step-dad is on his way back home after having a massive argument with syed . He's already starting his next chapter with or without Syed.

What he didn't know is that Syed is on his trail plotting to him back , couple of hours later Christian arrived back home with hope in his heart to start something new .

Syed texted his dad '' I'm coming home Christians left me'' Masood rang him back explaining that his mother has left the square. Of course he was saddened by the news but more determined now to get the love of his life back.

Masood kept quiet about his news on yasmin coming back to walford. Christian arrived back in walford in a black cab. He already started to get everything sorted including seeing his old friend Roxanne Mitchell.

He's got absolutely no idea yasmin is back home. Later that day yasmin decided to go the queen vic get know the locals. Suddenly someone looking very down knocked into her by accident .

She had no idea who it was until he turned around, there was something very familiar about this man but she didn't know what though . Christian however recognised her straight away because her hazel brown eyes gave her away.

Yasmin : sorry

Christian: it's okay yasmin

He giggled at her

Yasmin: how do you know my name?

Christian: ah you see I know your dad

The penny dropped she knew then who this man was, she pointed in his face as she spoke

Yasmin: your Christian Clarke my step-dad is this information correct?

Christian: the one and only my child, you fancy a drink with your old man?

Yasmin: you're on

They went to the Vic for a drink and a chat about what's new in both of their lives, yasmin noticed that speaking to him felt like home.

Yasmin: dad can I ask you a favour please? well it's more of a condition just until my dad's here

she smiled

Christian: yeah sure anything for you my sweet

Yasmin: don't tell my dad I'm in walford, I want to surprise him

He nodded in agreement

Christian: remind me of your farther

Yasmin: I'm sure I do daddy

She giggled at him as they carried on chatting about how he and syed met

As if on cue the swung open yasmin went under the table to hide if it was her farther, luckily for her it was him fresh from America with his dad Masood standing there .

Syed: hey I thought you'd be here didn't I dad

Masood: only because you remembered from the old day's son anyway it's about you two. I'm going to get an orange juice from alfie at the bar

masood walked away to the bar where roxy and alfie stood pulling pints for the punters

she stood up from underneath the table she shrugged

Yasmin: surprise?!

Syed: what are you doing here from Birmingham? Where's your mother?

Yasmin:ah slow down with the questions dad, I'm here by myself wanting to live with my dads

Christian raised an eyebrow at her so did Syed

Syed: you mean you're okay with me and Christian?

Yasmin: I can't not be okay with it he's cool. By the way you really don't need to argue over me...

**(let me know i should write more as its been a while since i've writtten a story like this )**


End file.
